midsomermurdersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dagger Club
The Dagger Club is the first episode of the seventeenth series of the popular ITV crime drama Midsomer Murders and was originally aired on 28th January 2015. Synopsis The unveiling of a newly-discovered novel by deceased Midsomer crime-writer George Summersbee at the Luxton Deeping Crime Festival is jeopardised when the manuscript is stolen and a woman is fatally electrocuted by a booby-trapped roulette wheel. Can new dad DCI Barnaby untangle a web of jealousy and obsession to find the killer? Plot Suzie Colebrooke is electrocuted by a roulette wheel sent to her house. She was the legal executor and supposed lover of thriller writer George Summersbee whose Jed Dagger novels she also illustrated. At the same time a newly discovered manuscript by George of an unpublished Dagger story is stolen from Suzie's home. A local crime fiction festival is going on, run by Maggie Markham, whose doctor husband Nick Summersbee has written his brother George's biography whilst George's daughter Bella, rather than estranged wife Jeannie, is his sole heir. Following a second murder Barnaby finds out that both were copied from killings in a Dagger novel though the victim was a stranger to Suzie. There are a number of people anxious for different reasons to locate the missing manuscript but there are also suggestions that it is a fake. Furthermore there are differing accounts of George's death. Barnaby has to resort to the printed page to solve the mystery of the Dagger club. Cast *Neil Dudgeon as DCI John Barnaby *Gwilym Lee as DS Charlie Nelson *Fiona Dolman as Sarah Barnaby *Tamzin Malleson as Kate Wilding *Una Stubbs as Audrey Braylesford *Georgia Taylor as Bella Summersbee *Charlotte Cornwell as Jeannie Summersbee *Lia Williams as Maggie Markham *Adam Kotz as Nick Summersbee *Howard Ward as Niall Colebrooke *Simon Kunz as Miles Rattigan *Kobna Holdbrook-Smith as Rob Mead *Ed Birch as Curtis Braylesford *Grant Russell as George Summersbee *Timothy Watson as Vincent Treaborne *James Lance as Silas Raven *Oona Kirsch as Suzie Colebrooke *Liberty Mills as Cecilie Petersen *Raj Awasti as Art Buyer (uncredited) *Paul Blackwell as Art Collector (uncredited) *Pamela Betsy Cooper as Author (uncredited) *Gioacchino Jim Cuffaro as Book Club Guest (uncredited) *Anthony Farrelly as Art Buyer (uncredited) *Susan Fordham as Book Festival Guest (uncredited) *Taj Gill as Woman (uncredited) *David Golt as Art Gallery Bidder (uncredited) *Stephen McDade as Art Collector (uncredited) *Bharat Mistri as Postman (uncredited) *John Neville as Art Buyer (uncredited) *Shaun Newnham as Book Author (uncredited) *Terry Noble as Art Buyer (uncredited) *Andrew Parker as Book festival visitor (uncredited) *Leah Perkins as Folk Festival Goer (uncredited) *Ricky Rajpal as Book Festival Guest (uncredited) *Atul Sharma as Man (uncredited) *June Smith as Book Fan, At Book Signing (uncredited) *Vic Waghorn as Book Festival Attendee (uncredited) *Allan Williams as Captain Birdseye (uncredited) *Chris Wilson as Police Officer (uncredited) Galleries Body Count Suzie-colebrooke.jpg|Suzie Colebrooke Electrocuted by a modified roulette wheel. Cecilie-petersen.jpg|Cecilie Petersen Electrocuted by a modified roulette wheel. Niall-colebrooke.jpg|Niall Colebrooke Knocked unconscious and then placed in a printing press where he was crushed to death. George-summersbee.jpg|George Summersbee Stabbed with a knife. Supporting Cast Audrey-braylesford.jpg|Audrey Braylesford Bella-summersbee.jpg|Bella Summersbee Jeannie-summersbee.jpg|Jeannie Summersbee Maggie-markham.jpg|Maggie Markham Nick-summersbee.jpg|Nick Summersbee Miles-rattigan.jpg|Miles Rattigan Rob-mead.jpg|Rob Mead Curtis-braylesford.jpg|Curtis Braylesford Vincent-treaborne.jpg|Vincent Treaborne Silas-raven.jpg|Silas Raven Episode Images The-dagger-club-01.jpg The-dagger-club-02.jpg The-dagger-club-03.jpg The-dagger-club-04.jpg The-dagger-club-05.jpg The-dagger-club-06.jpg The-dagger-club-07.jpg The-dagger-club-08.jpg The-dagger-club-09.jpg Video Midsomer Murders Series 17 Episode 1 - The Dagger Club Preview Notes The following actors and actresses who appeared in this episode have also appeared in the following episodes *Una Stubbs - Written in Blood *Adam Kotz - A Worm in the Bud *Simon Kunz - Bantling Boy *Atul Sharma - The Night of the Stag, The Incident at Cooper Hill and Send in the Clowns *Paul Blackwell - Written in the Stars and The Sicilian Defence *Gioacchino Jim Cuffaro - Death and the Divas and Let Us Prey *Taj Gill - The Sicilian Defence and Send in the Clowns *Pamela Betsy Cooper - Schooled in Murder, The Christmas Haunting, The Killings of Copenhagen, Murder by Magic and Breaking the Chain *John Neville - Let Us Prey, The Flying Club and Murder by Magic *Andrew Parker - Let Us Prey, The Flying Club and Habeas Corpus *Vic Waghorn - The Flying Club, Breaking the Chain and The Sting of Death *Stephen McDade - Saints and Sinners and The Ghost of Causton Abbey *Bharat Mistri - Breaking the Chain *Shaun Newnham - Murder by Magic, The Incident at Cooper Hill and A Dying Art *Ricky Rajpal - Murder by Magic, The Ballad of Midsomer County and A Vintage Murder Category:Series Seventeen episodes